Leaving Your Heart Behind
by littelPaula
Summary: Nach einer betrunkenden Nacht mit ihren Alpha ist Leah schwanger, so läuft sie weg. Nach zwei Jahren kommt sie mit einem Kleinkind im Schlepptau wieder nach Hause. Genehmigte Übersetzung.
1. Chapter 1

**Zuerst möchte ich anmerken dass das die Geschichte von WolfGril4Live ist. Die Englische Version könnte ihr hier lesen: .net/s/4962940/2/Leaving_Your_Heart_Behind  
Ansonsten Wünsche ich euch viel Spaß beim Lesen der Deutschen Version. **

Wir saßen alle in Emilys winziger Küche. Ich war zwischen Jacob und Seth eingequetscht, was wohl daran lag das Seth´s Muskeln es unmöglich macht, neben ihm zu Sitzen und Jacob…. sein Bizeps wird auch jeden Tag immer größer.

"Wir haben keine Wahl", sagte Sam ernst. "Wir schützen La Push und die Menschen dort. Wir müssen kämpfen."

Sam war dabei mit uns über den Kampf mit den italienischen Blutsauger der auf uns zu kommt zu reden.

"Sam! Das ist nicht unser Kampf! Das ist nicht unsere Schuld dass die Volturi nach Forks kommen! Sollen sie damit allein fertig werden ", sagte Jared. Wir sahen ihn alle an. Jared war eigentlich kein Freund großer Worte, aber heute ging sowieso alles drunter und drüber. Eigentlich müsste ich Jared recht geben, dies war nicht unser Kampf, aber ich war in Jacobs Rudel und ich würde ihm treu bleiben. Ich biss mir auf die Lippen, dann starrte ich auf die Tischplatte.

"Wir schützen La Push und die Cullens. Die Cullens sind unsere Freunde", knurrte Jacob, seine Augen waren auf Jared gesetzt.

"Ach, komm schon, Jake! Du weißt, dass du das nur sagst weil du auf die sechs Monate alte Zecke geprägt bist!" Paul grinste Jake Schadenfroh an. Wir alle wussten das Jake nicht gut auf Paul zu sprechen war vor allem seit Paul sich auf seine Schwester Rachel geprägt hatte. Jacobs Körper begann heftig zu zittern.

"Sprech nicht so über sie!" sagte er durch zusammen gebissene Zähne.

"Jakob, beruhig dich, bitte", Paul zischte mich an, so dass ich nur zurück starrte. Jacob lachte humorlos.

"Wir gehen. Das ist endgültig." Er stand auf. Von meinem Platz aus sah ich zu wie er hinaus lief. Seth murmelte ein schnelles Wiedersehen, und dann treu hinter seinem Alpha hinterher zu eilen. Wirklich, er war jedermanns Alpha. Sogar Sam hatte den Kopf gesenkt. Ich sah in jedes Gesicht der Wölfe in diesem Raum… Sam, Paul, Jared, Embry, Quil, Collin, Brady… war es schwer zu begreifen dass ich sie das letzte Mal sahen würde. Ich rührte mich nicht. Mein Kopf fühlte sich an als wog er mindestens tausend Pfund.

"Auf Wiedersehen", Flüsterte ich und verließ fluchtartig das Haus. Ich konnte ein Heulen in der Ferne hören und lief in die Richtung des Klangs. Etwa eine halbe Meile von Sams Haus entfernt, betrat ich eine, in Mondlicht gehüllte Lichtung. Jacob stand in Wolfgestalt mit dem Rücken zur mir in der Mitte der Lichtung. Er drehte sich langsam zur mir um.

Der Ausdruck auf seinen dunkelbraunen Augen war leer, nur für einen Augenblick konnte ich schmerz in seinen Augen sehen, bevor er aber so schnell verschwand wie er gekommen war. Plötzlich spürte ich einen kleinen Stupser in meinem Bauch.

Ich schaute schnell nach unten, meine Hand umklammerte die Stelle wo ich den Stupser zuvor gespürt hatte. Ich sah wieder zu Jacob, der sich umdrehte und davon rannte und mich alleine zurück ließ. Schweigend dankte ich Jacob Black dass er mich gehen ließ.

Ich würde nie wieder kommen.


	2. Chapter 2

Lächelnd betrachtete ich meine kleine Tochter beim Spielen. Sie war schön, so perfekt und unvorstellbar süß. Mit anderen Worten sie war das schönste Kind was je auf der Erde gelebt hatte. Die Sonne schien und ließ ihr schwarzes Haar glänzen. Aber trotz des schönen Tages verfinsterte sich mein Gesicht einen Augenblick als ich an den Tag vor zwei Jahren dachte. Es war der Tag als ich Verschwunden bin. Damals dachte ich es wäre Angst gewesen die mich flüchten ließ heute weiß ich es tat um mein Baby zu schützen. Es waren einfach nur meine mütterlichen Instinkte gewesen. Diese Instinkte waren fremd, neu und seltsam… aber sie hatten mich verändert. Die bittere, bissigen Leah, die ich war, existiert nicht mehr. Ich erinnerte mich an den kleinen Fehler von einer einzigen Nacht. Eine Nacht die mein Leben zerstörte aber gleichzeitig auch ein neu Anfang bedeuteten.

_Wir waren beide betrunken. Einfach so. Der Raum drehte sich wegen dem Alkohol, als er mich auf sein Bett ablegte. Ich sagte ihm, ich hätte eine Schwäche für Rotwein. Ich schloss genischerisch die Augen als er die Konturen meines Gesichts nachfuhr. Ich wusste, dass keiner von uns sich an diesen Morgen erinnern würde. Ich Verlor jegliche Kontrolle über meinen Körper als unsere Lippen das erste mal auf einander trafen. Und als sich unsere Körper ohne eine lästige Lage Stoff traf verlor ich auch die Kontrolle über mein Handeln. Damals sagte ich ´Lass das Kondom weg es wird eh nicht passieren.´ Zu der Zeit war es mir einfach egal. Zu der Zeit war ich unglaublich dumm. _

Ich habe diese Nacht nicht bedauert in der meine Tochter entstand. Die Tochter von der ich immer geträumt hatte. Nachdem ich von La Push weg war, fand ich schnell eine kleine Wohnung in Washington DC. Kurz darauf fand ich einen Job in einem kleinem Cafe, und hatte so schnell Geld zusammen um mir eine größere Wohnung zu leisten. Als ich mich an mein neues Leben gewöhnt hatte ging ich zum Arzt. Ich musste damals wissen wo diese plötzlich Gewichtszunahme und morgendliche Übelkeit herkamen.

_Ich saß ängstlich auf dem Stuhl. Alle Schwangerschaftstests waren positiv gewesen, nun musste ich endlich gewissheit haben. Meine Hände zitterten, nicht vor Zorn, sondern vor Aufregung. Schließlich kam der Arzt ins Zimmer zurück. _"_Herzlichen Glückwunsch Miss Clearwater. Sie sind im dritten Monat schwanger. "Eine kleines Lächeln huschte über mein Gesicht._

Ich wusste von Anfang an das dieses Kind nicht normal war und ich deshalb nie in einem Krankenhaus mein Kind zur Welt bringen könnte. So war die einzige Lösung eine private Hebamme die mir half mein Baby Zuhause zu bekommen. Es war schwer eine zu finden, aber nicht unmöglich. Ich fand eine Hebamme und bezahlte ihr viel Geld im Voraus. Schließlich waren sechs Monate vergangen. Schwierige Monate in denen ich mit Tritten, Stimmungsschwankungen, Heißhungerattacken, Müdigkeit, Blähungen und Kopfschmerzen zu kämpfen hatte. Was mich in dieser Zeit am meisten beschäftigte war die Frage ob ich es schaffe eine gute Mutter zu sein. Auch in diesen Monaten konnte ich kaum auf mich selbst aufpassen können. Konnte ich überhaupt Verantwortung über so etwas kleines, einem Kind, übernehmen? Ich wusste es nicht. Ich wusste nur das ich allein war...

_Ich schrie wieder, vergessen waren die Nachbarn. Die Tür war zugesperrt, und diese Wände sollten schalldicht sein. Ich schrie wieder und wieder, die überraschend professionell aussehende Frau war bei mir, bereitete sich auf ein neues Leben vor. Meine Vision verschwammen. "Sie können das schaffen, Leah!", ermutigte sie mich _

_"Sie können dies schaffen. Tun Sie das für sich. Es wird sich lohnen. Tun Sie das für ihr Baby. Sie können dies schaffen, Leah. Es wird sich lohnen."_

Mit diesen Worten kam meine kleine Tochter zu Welt. Ich hielt sie in den Armen und wusste das ich das richtige getan hatte...


	3. Chapter 3

Ich war gerade dabei meinen Schreibtisch zu säubern. Auf einer der Ablage für Papiere lagen verschiedene alte Fotos die mich und meine Tochter zeigten. Ich legte sie beiseite und zum Vorschein kam ein kleines schwarzes Notizbuch, ich öffnete es, der erste Eintrag datierte zwei Wochen vor der Geburt meiner Tochter. Ich begann zu lesen.

**Hallo Baby, **

**mein Name ist Leah Clearwater. Ich weiß nicht warum ich dies schreib, aber ich hoffe das du vielleicht eines Tages dieses Buch finden wirst und das hier lesen wirst. **

**Es sind jetzt nur noch zwei Wochen bis du hier bist. Ich kann es nicht glauben dass der Tag fast gekommen ist. Ich kann es kaum noch abwarten, dich zu sehen! Ich kann es kaum erwarten, dich in meinen Armen zu halten! Ich liebe dich von ganzen Herzen.**

**Deine Mama**

Ich blätterte weiter in dem Buch, die Einträge wurden extrem kurz, sie waren jeweils nur vier oder fünf Zeilen lang, aber sie waren alle meiner Tochter gewidmet. Ich begann den nächste Eintrag zu lesen, nur noch eine Woche bis zur ihrer Geburt.

**Hallo Baby,**

**ich hoffe, du liebst mich. Ich möchte für dich eine liebevolle Mutter werden. Ich möchte dich in die Schule bringen, dir Geschichten vorlesen und mit dir Glücklich sein. Wir werden eine glückliche Familie sein, ich weiß es. Ich möchte all diese Dinge für dich, Baby, weil ich dich liebe. Ich weiß, das klingt albern, aber du musst verstehen, dass ich dich jetzt schon liebe. Bedingungslos. Mit ganzem Herzen. **

**Deine Mama**

Ich lächelte leicht. Ich war so jung damals. Sobald ich meine Verantwortung als Mutter realisiert hatte, wurde ich zur einer reifere Persönlichkeit. Mir gefiel, dass. Ich blätterte auf die nächste Seite. Der nächste Eintrag datiert einen Tag vor der Geburt.

**Hallo Baby,**

**die Hebamme ist hier. Morgen ist der Tag wo du zu Welt kommen wirst. Ich kann es kaum erwarten, Baby. **

**Ich habe übrigens die ganze Nacht nachgedacht und bin endlich auf einen Namen für dich gekommen. Er ist perfekt und ich hoffe er gefällt dir. Also hier ist er, meine schöne Tochter, zum ersten Mal schriftlich. **

**Jayme Serena Harmony Clearwater. **

**Jeder der drei Namen steht für drei wunderbare Menschen. Ich hoffe dass du ihnen irgendwann begegnen wirst. Ich weiß das sie dich genauso wie ich Lieben. **

**Deine Mama**

Der letzte Eintrag war eine Woche später datiert. Es war der 27. Juni: Es war der Tag von Jayme Geburt.

**Jayme Serena Harmony,**

**Du bist das schönste Kind, die ich je in meinem ganzen Leben gesehen habe. Die Hebamme sagte, man sah sofort dass du meine Tochter bist, so ähnlich siehst du mir. Ich glaube, dass du wie dein Vater aussiehst. Die gleichen tiefschwarzen Augen, das pechschwarzes Haar, dicker und glänzender als meine…**

**Aber es ist egal wie du aussiehst, ich liebe dich vom ganzen Herzen.**

**Die glücklichste Mama auf der Welt**

Ich wischte mir die Tränen aus den Augen und legte mein Notizbuch neben mich. "Momma!" rief Jayme und lief auf mich zu um ihre kleinen Ärmchen um meine Beine zu schlingen. Ich bückte und hob sie auf meine Arme. Sie drückte ihre Hand auf meine Wange und fragte unschuldig: Warum weinst du Mama?"

Vergeblich suchte ich nach einer Antwort.

"Jayme, ich weine, weil ich meine Mutter vermisse", sagte ich.

"Warum können wir nicht deine Mutter sehen?", fragte sie. Es schien wie eine einfache Lösung aus ihrem Mund, aber es war total kompliziert. Eine lange Pause entstand.

"Mama, habe ich einen Daddy?" fragte Jayme plötzlich. Ich starrte sie fassungslos an.

"Warum fragst du, JayJay?" Flüsterte ich, unfähig es laut zu sagen.

"Weil Christina Taylor heute im Park lustig über mich gemacht hat. Sie sagte, das ich keinen Vater habe, weil er mich nicht liebt, Mama." Sie begann zu weinen an. Ich wischte die Tränen aus dem Gesicht, und steckte eine lose Haarsträhne hinter ihr winziges Ohr.

Natürlich hast du einen Papa. Und er liebt uns!" sagte ich leise und drückte Jayme fester an mich.

"Und warum ist er nicht bei uns?" fragte sie leise zurück.

"Ich ... Süße ..." stammelte ich, auf der Suche nach einer Antwort. "Möchtest du ein Eis?" Fragte ich und biss mir auf die Lippen. Ihr Gesicht hellte sich sofort auf. Vergessen war ihre Frage nach ihrem Vater.


End file.
